The tale of two wolf demons
by foxyvampire
Summary: This is a tale about three wolf demons, a brother, a sister, and a friend, on a journey to save their people. Follow them on their journey as the make both new friends and enemies alike. They may even find love. You'll have to read in order to find out the couples.
1. Introduction

**I'm bad at introducing my own characters so hopefully this will help some.**

 **Characters:**

 _Name:_ Mokun

 _Gender:_ female

 _Species:_ Wolf-demon

 _Tribe:_ New moon tribe

 _Eyes:_ Midnight blue

 _Hair:_ Long black hair pulled into a loose pony tail

 _Appearance:_ Has black fur pelts on shoulders, chest, wrists, and legs with a sapphire dew drop necklace.

 _Family/close friends:_ Shinji ( _twin brother_ ), Mori ( _mother_ ), Jin ( _father_ ), Kanama ( _best friend_ ), Oka ( _Companion_ ), Moro ( _Ancestor_ )

 _Personality_ : Kind, rarely yells, shy, quiet, always thinks things through, and always takes thoughts into consideration.

 _Good at/skills:_ skilled hunter, has the ability to sense sacred jewel shards, fastest in her tribe, has the ability to heal most wound and purify most poisons, and good with a bow.

 _Bio:_ Mokun and her twin brother, Shinji, were born on the night of a full Moon. Mokun was half dead when she was born and the tribe didn't expect her to live through the night. However, one of her ancestors saw great potential in the dying pup and saved her life. Most of her time growing up was spent learning about herbs and helping her people. She lets her heart and the ancestor who saved her life guide her actions in life. Her constant companion is a silver female wolf with blue eyes named Oka. Her best friend is a female wolf demon named Kanama.

* * *

 _Name:_ Shinji

 _Gender:_ Male

 _Species:_ Wolf-demon

 _Tribe:_ New Moon tribe

 _Eyes:_ Gold

 _Hair:_ Short, messy silver hair

 _Appearance:_ Has black fur pelts on wrists and legs with a dark red chest-plate and shoulder-pads.

 _Family/close friends:_ Mokun (twin sister), Mori (mother), Jin (father), Miyuki (Love of his life)

 _Personality:_ kind, stubborn, and over protective over twin sister

 _Good at/skills:_ skilled Fighter, skilled hunter, and good at sword fighting

 _Bio:_ Shinji was raised as heir to his tribe. When not with his sister he learned how to fight, hunt, and lead from his father. He loves his sister and is always looking out for her. His future mate and the love of his life is a female wolf demon named Miyuki, she has long white hair that she wears up in a messy bun and silver blue eyes.

* * *

 _Name:_ Kanama

 _Gender:_ female

 _Species:_ Wolf-demon

 _Tribe:_ New moon tribe

 _Eyes:_ purple

 _Hair:_ Black hair that rests just below her shoulder blades

 _Appearance:_ Has white fur pelts on shoulders, chest, wrists, and legs

 _Family/close friends:_ Anna ( _Mother_ ), Hakuro ( _Father_ ), Mokun ( _best friend_ ), Kurama ( _companion_ )

 _Personality:_ kind, fun loving, adventurous, hates bullies

 _Good at/skills:_ Skilled fighter, skilled hunter, good at sword fighting, knows a good deal about herbs and poisons.

 _Bio:_ Kanama is only a few years older than Shinji and Mokun. Their mothers have been friends since childhood. She and Mokun always ran around the island playing and getting into trouble. Her constant companion is a red nine tailed fox demon with a white under belly and chest, and black on his paws and the tips of his ears, named Kurama (he changes size like Kirara).


	2. Prologue

**Hey sorry about any spelling or grammar errors lol. I hope you all enjoy this story. CIAO!**

 **Speaking:** "Text."

 **Thoughts:** _'Text'_ **Flashbacks/dreams:** _ **Text**_

 **Other: "Text."**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyahsa or any of its characters.**

 **Prologue**

Mokun's POV

It was early in the morning and the sun was just starting to come up. I sat down on a rock with one leg under my body and the other hanging off the rock. Beside me on the ground was Oka, who was happily napping. I stared out at the ocean deep in thought. As I thought back to the dream I just had.

 _ **It was night time and the full moon was blood red. The island I had lived on my whole life was on fire. I could hear the screams of my people as I ran. All around me were dead bodies of my comrades, my friends, my tribe. I was breathing heavily, my body ached, and I was frightened. 'What's happening… How did this happen?!' I thought with tears in my eyes. Everywhere I looked was death. Suddenly I was hit by something and went flying into a tree. "Ahh!" I screamed out in pain before hitting the ground. "Heheheh." I heard a malicious laugh coming from where I was struck.**_

 _ **I slowly picked myself up and looked towards the person who attacked me. However, all I could see was the shadowy outline of his body, his red eyes and evil smile. "You foolish girl, you should have joined me when you had the chance." He said before a tentacle shot out towards me. I closed my eyes and waited for the blow but it never came. Instead I heard the man curse in pain. I Slowly opened one of my eyes to see the shadow of a man standing in front of me. The tentacle that came towards me appeared to have been chopped off by the stranger in front of me.**_

 _ **"You bastard! How dare you hurt my mate!" The new stranger growled. "Mokun!" I heard my brother call. I looked towards the sound of my brother's voice. He was covered in blood and was holding his side. "Shinji!" I called out panicked. The stranger protecting me shot a quick glance towards my brother before focusing back on my attacker. "Shinji get her out of here." The stranger started. "I'll handle this bastard. He's going to regret ever laying a hand on my woman." He growled. I immediately looked back at my savior and supposed mate. "No! You can't take him on all by yourself!" I cried out.**_

 _ **My 'mate' looked at me and Smirked. "Don't worry love I'll kick his ass and be back by your side in no time." He said before looking away. "Now go with your brother… I refuse to lose you or our unborn child." He Whispered the last part so that only I could hear it. Tears rolled down my eyes, "Please be careful…" I told him. He gave a small nod in response before I ran over to my brother. "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANY WHERE!" my attacker yelled as more tentacles came at me and Shinji. Suddenly my 'mate' was in front of us, slashing up the tentacles, "I'm your enemy now not them!"**_

 _ **Suddenly Shinji grabbed my arm and led me away from the battle. "Shinji…" I called quietly my voice filled with worry. "Don't worry I'm fine." He reassured me. "Right now, let's focus on regrouping with the others. Okay sis?"**_

 __As I thought back to my dream a shiver of fear went down my spine. _'relax it was only a nightmare… it wasn't real…'_ At least that's what I tried to tell myself any ways. Suddenly I felt something lick my hand causing me to jump. I looked down to see Oka. She tilted her head to the side and whined. I relaxed and slid down off the rock to sit in front of her. I gently stroked her fur as she licked my arm. _'was it really all just a dream…'_ I thought as I continued to stroke Oka's fur.

"Mokun!" I heard a familiar feminine voice call. I looked up to see Kanama, my best friend, waving at me in the distance. I smiled and stood up straight. "Kanama!" I called out happily as I ran towards her. She held out her hands to me as I got closer and I grabbed them. She pulled me in for a hug as Oka reached us. We pulled back and she gave me a worried look. "What's going on? Why are you up so early?" She asked. "I had a strange dream." I told her honestly. She tilted her head to the side in confusion and held a finger up to her chin. "A. strange. Dream." She repeated slowly. I giggled at her childish pose, "Haha forget it. It was nothing." I reassured her. She blinked a few times seemingly unsure before she smiled, "Okay!" She said happily. Kanama then grabbed my hand. "Come one let's go!" She said as she dragged me off.

Shinji's POV

I woke up to the sun shining into my eyes. With a yawn and a good stretch, I sat up in my futon of fur. I heard movement throughout the compound and decided to see what was going on. As I got up to leave my room my door was suddenly swung open. "Shinji!" I heard a familiar voice cry out happily. My tail Wagged happily as I turned towards the owner of that sweet familiar voice. "Miyuki…" I called in a happy but hushed tone. I then walked up to her and pulled her close. Miyuki wrapped her arms around my waist. I nuzzled her neck before giving it a few loving nips. She giggled in my ear and I smiled.

"Happy to see me are you." Miyuki teased as she pulled back just enough to look at me. "Of course, my little she-wolf." I said lovingly. Miyuki leaned her forehead against mine. She then gave me a quick kiss before pulling back. I growled reluctantly but let her go. Just then my mother walked passed my room and stopped. "Oh, Good morning Miyuki." My mother greeted happily. Miyuki turned around to face my mother and bowed slightly. "Good morning Lady Mori." She greeted. "Good morning mother." I greeted. "Good morning my little warrior." She said lovingly as she looked at me.

"What's with all the commotion?" I asked a little confused as I noticed everyone running around behind my mother. _'surely it isn't because Miyuki is here…'_ I thought as I continued to study the chaos. Mother sighed, "Mokun has run off somewhere again and Your father is freaking out…" She replied. My eyes widened and my tail bristled at my mother's words, _'Mokun is missing!'_ I thought with worry. Miyuki blinked in confusion. "I thought I saw her being dragged around by Kanama on my way here." She informed. This made me relax, _'Thank goodness…'_

Mother laughed, "I had a feeling she was but Jin just wouldn't listen." She started. "I'm serious ever since she was born your father has been extremely overprotective." She finished with a sigh. I looked at my mother, shocked. "Well what do you expect after she nearly died!" I cried out. Miyuki and my mother looked at each other and sighed. "You know you really shouldn't baby your sister to much Shinji…" Miyuki said with my mother nodding in agreement. "That's right you and your father need to understand that she is a wolf demon and is fully capable of looking after herself."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I heard that when me and Mokun were born that mom had been completely distraught when my sister came into this world half dead. And now she acts like it never happened. Seeing my stunned expression my mother gave me a gentle, reassuring smile. "Shinji do you expect your sister to learn if you shelter her… When you two were born I seriously thought I was going to lose her…" She started. "But when she miraculously recovered I knew there was a reason. I knew she was destined for something great. And look at where she is now…"

I looked down and thought about what mom was saying. _'Its true sis is decent fighter even though she is self-taught. Not to mention her gift of healing and knowledge of herbs… I guess mom is right there must be a reason she didn't die that day…'_ I realized. Miyuki gently took my hand causing me to look at her. "This doesn't mean your sister doesn't need you. It just means that you have to learn the difference between when she does and when she doesn't." She said with a smile. My mother laughed, "Sometimes I wonder how you and Jin will react once she brings home a boy."

My ears perked up slightly and I growled, _'Like hell I'm letting just any guy near my baby sister!'_

Kanama's POV

I skipped happily through our village with Mokun beside me. Mokun giggled and so I looked at her. "What's so funny huh?" I playfully pouted. She smiled and squeezed my hand. "You." She answered simply. I giggled and leaned my head on her shoulder. "That's not very nice Mo-chan." I teased. Oka looked up at us and wagged her tail Happily. "Well maybe if you acted more your age I wouldn't laugh Kana-chan." She said playing along. We both laughed and picked up the pace.

We headed up the mountain in the middle of the island. My absolute favorite place. Mokun's favorite place was by the ocean while mine was high up on the mountain. Ever since I can remember we have rotated where when hang out every day, even if we only hung out for an hour or two. Today was slightly different though. Mokun was acting strange and a part of me is worried about this strange dream she mentioned earlier. As we reached the top we climbed up only tree and made are selves at home in our club house that we made as kids.

"So, what crazy thing do you have planned today Kanama?" Mokun asked, her tail swishing gently from side to side. My smile fell and I looked at her seriously. "Nothing." I told her. Mokun looked at me confused, her tail still. "You seemed bothered by something earlier… You told me it was fine but I find that hard to believe…" I prodded. Mokun stiffened and looked down at her feet. She sighed in defeat and began to tell me about her dream…

 ***A few hours later***

"Wow Mo-Chan that sounds intense… no wonder you seemed so out of it this morning." I stated in a hushed tone. Mokun nodded stiffly before looking out the window that had a wonderful view of the ocean. I sat cross legged on the floor, my eyes closed and arms crossed in thought. _'from Mokun's description it sounds a little too real to be just some random dream…'_ I thought, _'I wonder could it have been a warning, a premonition…'_

' _That wouldn't be unusual for Mokun. Mokun has always been different… heck the first day we met she was staring blankly into the distance and talking to herself by the shore…'_ I told myself. I glanced up at Mokun who seemed lost in thought as well. Or maybe she was listening to something. It always seemed like there was someone only she could see or hear by her side. _'Who was that guy who attacked her in her dream? And I wonder… What kind of guy will her mate be?'_ I asked myself. _'Something tells me I'll find out the answers soon enough… And I won't entirely like it.'_


End file.
